Life
by Deliciously-Demonic
Summary: A New Rider has appeared and Saphira has shown interest in her dragon. What will happen?
1. The Rider

Eragon and Saphira lay in his cave house in the Beor Mountains.

_Thump_.

The noise was quiet at first, then grew steadily louder.

Then, a large black dragon appeared.

Shocked, thinking it was Galbatorix and Shruikan, Eragon fell backwards in his chair. He got up and scrambled to grab Brisingr. He unsheathed it and then pointed it at the Rider. But then he got confused. This dragon was, though much larger than Saphira, smaller then Shruikan. And the Rider, who was wearing black armor the same shade as the dragon, had a very _feminine_ body shape. Eragon then saw the Rider's face. It was a female elf.

"Hello, fellow Shur'tugal. It is nice to meet you. I am Rikku, third youngest elf in Ellesméra." she said.

Rikku removed herself from her midnight black dragon. She stared at Eragon with only mild interest. She had short brown hair with a long braid that went down to her ankles. Under her armor she black pants and a black belly shirt. She also wore a black sword with the symbol for darkness. Her eyes were two colors, blue and green. "How old are you?" Eragon asked, then blushed, noticing how rude it sounded. "16." She said, either not noticing his rudeness, or just ignoring it. _And I am Eridor._ Eridor gave a dragon smile, and smoke came out of his nose as he said _Well met, Shur'tugal._ Eragon nodded and said _Well met._ Rikku smiled slightly. She knew now that nothing could stop the dragons from coming back. She could tell Eridor was in awe of Saphira. At that same moment, Eragon was thinking the same thing, but about Saphira. Eragon then stared at her sword. Rikku caught his glance and then smiled. She drew her sword. The handle of the sword was shaped like a dragon with an open jaw, as though it were breathing fire. "The sword is the fire." Rikku said. Eragon did not realized she had heard his thoughts. "Where did you get it?" Eragon asked "I thought Rhunön vowed not to make another sword."

Rikku bent her head back and closed her head. Eragon noticed she wore a blue cord of beads. "Rhunön made _your_ sword, did she not? I doubt it is your inheritance. My grand-father watched that sword be destroyed." Rikku said. Eragon nodded and said "She did, but through me. Who made yours? Only the living Riders and Rhunön now about brightsteel."

"Thringa," Rikku said "is _my_ inheritance. My father inherited it from my grand-father, who was a Dragon Rider in his day. He made it himself, as, much to Rhunön's displeasure, he was a master sword-smith. She told him about the brightsteel, and he made them himself. He had to watch seven Great Swords of Old be destroyed. He was captured by Galbatorix, but escaped , even if it was only long enough to tell the tale. He was re-captured and killed on sight. I watched as I hid. My father…ran out to avenge him-he always was a hot-head-and was killed as well. I stayed in hiding, then saw black standing out against Morzan's dragon. I ran out and grabbed it and ran away with it just before Morzan's dragon flew off. He was, I heard, punished greatly for the lost of the egg. I started take it to Islanzadí to have every elf touch it. Well, as the dragon," she gestured towards Eridor, who rolled his black eyes "hatched for me before I could bring it to her, I was taken to Oromis and Glaedr. I have trained since I was 6, therefore I trained for ten years, _not_ including the training I had already went through. So, now you know my story, and I yours. We had the same master, yet we did not even know of each other until today. Before you ask why, when I graduated I left to live in the desert with Eridor." Rikku smiled. They talked some more, then Eridor asked _Saphira, does hunger claw at your belly as it does to mine? If so, would you mind a hunting partner?_

_I would love to hunt with you,_ Saphira answered with much respect towards the older and more experienced dragon _I need to eat as well._ Eridor roared happily and went to the edge with Saphira. Before they took flight, Rikku said "May your hunt fare well, Saphira Bjartskular and Eridor BöetkBrinsingr." Saphira and Eridor growled in acknowledgment. They reared and took flight. Eragon and Rikku watched as they flew until they appeared as though they were specks. Then they walked over and sat down at the table-there was much to talk about.

As the dragons flew in hunting flight, their instinct drove them to do the old hunting ritual of all dragons. _Deer._ Eridor said to Saphira. He nodded to a clearing. Saphira growled softly and they closed their minds. The only time they could open them is if there was danger. They flew high above the clouds to gain the element of surprise. They dove down, swirling in a circle. They were a black and blue bullet of speed diving down. Two bucks disappeared from the herd. Saphira and Eridor grinned bloody grins as they dropped their prey's carcasses on the ground. They each grabbed another buck before the herd ran into the forest. Eridor and Saphira let down their mental guards. _No use chasing. We have enough food._ Eridor said. They started to eat, then Saphira stole a chunk of meat from Eridor. _Hey!_ Eridor protested. He stole two chunks from Saphira. She roared playfully, then nipped Eridor's tail. Eridor pushed her away, then followed. Saphira grabbed a young tree and threw it at Eridor. Eridor burned it to ashes in seconds. Saphira ran at Eridor and said _You'll never catch me!!_ Eridor laughed. _I'll do more then catch you!_ They took flight. Saphira flew fast and furious. Eridor seemed to have fallen behind. Saphira smiled smugly. _Miss me?_ Eridor said. Saphira looked to her right, surprised. She started to veer away, but Eridor locked wings with her. Saphira and Eridor's instincts took over. High in the air, Saphira and Eridor locked in an close embrace. They plunged rapidly to the ground. When they were a few yards from the ground, they parted and let out their wings so they could land. They blushed deeply and flew back to the cave.

Rikku had taken off her armor. Eragon noticed that, though she was more worn then he, or even Arya, was, she was possibly the most beautiful female he had ever seen. Though she was only 16, an extremely young elf, she held more knowledge and born hardships in her blue and green eyes that Eragon could barely hold her gaze. Pain, suffering, knowledge, hurt, and power never left her eyes for a second.

"We had to move to these mountains for we were invaded by troops. I feared that, like those who were the traitor's friend, Eridor and I would be butchered with my head on a spear and Eridor's skull in Galbatorix's collection." Rikku said. She then pointed to the cave she lived in, which was in the highest set cave on the next mountain, "Why is it that one of your eyes is blue and one green?" Eragon asked.

Rikku looked at him, surprised by the question. She then smiled. "I did not enjoy black eyes and black magic, so I made a spell to change them back to green. How ever, the spell was to strong, and only one eye, and my magic, went back to green. One eye was half-way green and pure blue." She answered. Eragon's mouth went into a perfect 'O'. Then, The dragon came back. Eridor collapsed and Rikku jumped up, screamed "ERIDOR!" and ran over to her dragon. She held his head in her lap and stroked it. Saphira then said what happened. Rikku looked at Eragon, pure terror in her eyes. They had been attacked by archers from Galbatorix. Both of Eridor's wings had been slit by arrows, forcing him to pump his wings harder and faster just to stay far away. _He just got tired._ Saphira said. She then told Eragon why they had been attacked. At first, Eragon was going to scold Saphira for making such a racket, then had a shocked expression. Then he said "Heal Eridor and wake him-we have to go to Ellesméra!"

Without asking why, Rikku said "_Waíse heill_!" Eridor's wounds closed up. "_Vakna_!" Rikku said. Eridor awoke. In the span of five minutes, both dragons had their saddles on, both riders had their swords and Rikku had put her armor back on. The dragons leaped into the air. Eragon looked over to Rikku, who was fingering the black opal necklace she wore and look down to the black opal adorning Thringa's pommel. He felt towards her mind and noticed a drain of energy. He then noticed more energy pour into Thringa and her necklace. Then Rikku said

_Why must we fly to Ellesméra?_

_Saphira has mated with Eridor!_

Eragon saw many happy memories and felt many warm feelings pour from Rikku. He then heard her sing in the ancient language

_Dragons hatch, Dragons Grow. Dragons match and Dragons Know. When Dragons lay there's much rejoice. To celebrate that dragon's choice. _


	2. The Eggs

By the time they had reached Ellesméra, Saphira was complaining that he stomach hurt. Eridor panted heavily as they landed in Ellesméra. As soon as Rikku left Eridor's back, she transferred as much energy as possible from Thringa's opal and her opal necklace. She gave the rest to Saphira. Eragon cursed himself for not thinking of that. Rikku then said "Pömnuria skulblaka, Eridor BöetkBrisingr, hav mayted un Shur'tugal Eragon's skulblaka, Saphira Bjartskular!"

My dragon, Eridor Broadfire has mated with Dragon Rider Eragon's dragon, Saphira Brightscales!

Islanzadí then said "Let us rejoice! The Dragon Mating Celebration!"

They ran around, making the area ready for celebration. Some elves made food, others brought out instruments. "What is the mating celebration?" Eragon asked Rikku.

"I've never seen one, but before the Fall, all Riders, Elves and Humans would gather in Ellesméra for a celebration that took place when dragons mated. They would laugh and dance and they would all be wearing their gayest clothing and sing the merriest tunes. Later, the mated dragons would do The Sky Dance. It would be a dance of great agility or great power, depending on the dragon couple's build and preference. I know little of it, but it first became a treat, then tradition, then it was a habit. Every single last Mating Celebration the dragon couple did this dance except when the oldest dragon in Alagaësia died after mating with the youngest female mate possible." Rikku said.

Eragon frowned. "Was he a Rider's dragon or a wild dragon?"

"Wild." Rikku said simply. Eragon wanted to ask how she knew so much, but then stopped himself.

The celebration, like all elven celebrations, was wild and insane.

Eragon remembered swinging a whole bottle of the elven liquor as and elf couple danced wildly in front of him…

Eragon remembered Eridor and Saphira allowing the two elven children, Alanna and Dusan, fly on their backs-a privilege they did not give to just anyone-as Rikku sat next to him with another bottle, laughing…

Eragon remembered Rikku dancing around and around and around and around and around…

Eragon remembered Saphira and Eridor flying into the sky and dancing around. Their agile movements in the sky made him, and the elves, gasp with wonder.

Then they breathed fire. Black fire hit blue and went up to create a golden flame. When the blinding heat ended and the dragons landed, the elves parted.

Eragon ran over to Saphira and asked _When will you lay the eggs?_

_I will lay the eggs_, Saphira said proudly _in two days._

Eragon smiled, then heard Rikku singing

_Dragons hatch, Dragons Grow. Dragons match and Dragons Know. When Dragons lay there's much rejoice. To celebrate that Dragon's choice._

"What is that song?" Eragon asked.

"_Dni Sedurk Myrk yw dni Thekyrm_. The Mating Song of the Dragons." Rikku said.

Eragon mentally went through his knowledge of the Ancient Language, but could not find those words in it. "Wait a minute. In the Ancient Language it should be _Du Mayten Golo abr du Skulblaka. _What language is that? It sounds neither dwarf or Urgal." Eragon said. Rikku blushed furiously. "Vomd piseomi ayo tyr'd gryx epyod myednurk, tyimr'd lier ud tyimr'd iqumd!" she snapped and stormed away.

_What is wrong with her?_ Eragon asked Saphira. _I don't know. Ask Eridor._ Eragon rolled his eyes, then searched for Eridor. When he found him he explained what happened, then asked _What did I do wrong?_ Eridor rolled his eyes. _She may be an elf, but Rikku is an Ec Pnit elf. They speak a different language then the other elves, but they also speak the Ancient Language and yours. They are an outcast kind for-you know, this is to vast a subject to explain without Rikku._ Eragon then asked if Eridor could interpret what Rikku had said to him. _Of course,_ Eridor said _what did she say?_

_Vomd piseomi ayo tyr'd gryx epyod myednurk, tyimr'd lier ud tyimr'd iqumd._ Eragon said.

_Well, she said 'Just because you don't know about something, doesn't mean it doesn't exist.' I am sorry if she was rude, but you did, unknowingly or knowingly, insult her race._ Eridor said. Eridor then made a deep, rumbling, broken growl. Eragon was sure he was laughing. _What?_ Eragon asked. Eridor stopped, then flew off quickly. Eragon shook his head. He went off to the library and pulled down some scrolls. He read about how in the end of the dragon war the elves split into two kinds. One kind's name was lost in time. The other race, the Ec Pnit elves, were nearly all for the Dragon Riders, however some were against dragons all together. Those elves killed yet another dragon. Though those who committed the crime were killed by the dragons, the rest of that race of elves was banished. They made their own language to keep secrets secret. Eragon also found a scroll that said

HOW TO TRANSLATE THE EC PNIT LANGUAGE

A - E N - R

B - P O - Y

C - S P - B

D - T Q - W

E - I R - H

F - W S - M

G - K T - D

H - N U - O

I - U V - F

J - V W - X

K - G X - Q

L - C Y - A

M - L Z - G

Eragon copied that down on another piece of paper. He then went to Rikku. Before she stormed away, Eragon said "Xeud!" Rikku stopped and turned around with her mouth wide open. She ran to Eragon and said "How did you-", but Eragon held up the piece of paper. Rikku rolled her eyes, but smiled. She hugged Eragon, then said "I guess I have to teach you my language now. But tell _no one_!" Eragon nodded and then they walked over to the Dragon Rider house.

Eragon quickly learned the Ec Pnit language, but Rikku made him promise not to use it except when they were either alone or talking with their minds. They were closer friends then ever. Eridor and Saphira constantly flew together, and Eridor was forcing Saphira to eat more than she had ever eaten. Eragon then decided to look up books and scrolls on dragon mating. He soon found a book called _Du Buka un Skulblaka_. It was an interesting book about the four different types of dragon, two of which(Water and Fire) are definitely extinct in Alagaësia. It talked about the mating flight and about the eggs. He looked at some of the drawings. One was of a purple dragon laying on stone, staring at him with violet eyes so intense he had to turn the page. A red dragon, suspiciously like Thorn, stood looking over the rock, drooling. Next a black dragon preparing to take flight, and then a white dragon in flight. As a gold dragon flew over a waterfall, Eragon heard "Ahem."

He turned around and saw Arya standing there. "Pardon me Eragon, but I need to see a book about dragons as well." She said. She walked over gracefully and pulled a book off the shelf called _Mayted Skulblaka_ and walked over to the next seat to read it. Eragon went back to the book he was holding. He turned the pages till he saw a page with pictures of the skeleton of a dragon. There was explanations on the bones and also how to heal a broken dragon bone. He then looked at a page completely devoted to the dragon's scales. He had to turn the page in disgust when he read about the man who killed a young dragon for it's scales. He skipped the pages about wild dragons and went straight from there to the mating page. He squinted at the tiny words and made out

_The male dragon slides under the belly of his beloved and enfolds her in a close embrace of wings and talons. Thus entwined, the pair reach their climax while plunging rapidly down to the ground. Only when they are a few yards from the ground do they part and spread their wings to land. In the wild, the mated pair will fly out to the desert and make a nest for the egg(s) their. However when one of the dragon mates is bound to a Rider the pair fly to Vroenguard to celebrate. If the wild dragon is male, he will fly off after the celebration. If it is female she will stay to give her egg(s) to the Riders, or she will fly off to take care of the egg(s) alone._

Eragon tried to find a page that told about what to do if it was two Rider's dragons that were mated, but could find nothing. He slammed the book closed on a page that held a dragon that looked like Eridor and stormed away.

That night Eragon had a strange dream.

_He was in a black area, not cold not hot, just…_there_. A voice said "Eragon." He turned but saw no one. "Whose there?" Eragon said. "I am Eragon." Eragon's eyes widened. "_I_ am Eragon!" Eragon cried out. "We are both Eragon My dragon, Bid'Daum, wishes to speak to you." The first Eragon said. Then a dragon's voice rang out "Hello Eragon. The dream you just had will not happen, I assure you. I must warn you, though. Make sure that, when Saphira lays her eggs, you say 'Skulblaka, Skulblaka, haruth ,Skulblaka, wahn ono atg tuothced bi a eite ond.' It means 'Dragon, Dragon, hatch, Dragon, when you are touched by a worthy one.' Say this over each egg and it will only hatch when a worthy elf or human touches it."_

_Bid'Daum said this quietly, as though an outsider were near. "Awake, Rider. AWAKE!"_

Eragon jolted awake.

"ERAGON!"

"Wh-what. Whose there? Arya?"

"Yes, stone ears," Eragon now counted two , both female, friends had called him stone ears. "Saphira is laying!" Arya said. Eragon quickly got up and Arya grabbed his hand. She dragged him to the Drâgön tree, planted back when the treaty with the dragons had been made. Saphira was laying under the tree.

_Saphira, why didn't you tell me?_ Eragon asked, slightly hurt.

_A dragon knows what do._ Saphira said wisely.

The two elf children started humming. Rikku started to sing

_Dragons hatch, Dragons grow. Dragons match and Dragons know._

_When Dragons lay there's much rejoice, to celebrate that Dragon's choice._

_Dragons fly, in the sky. Dragons mate, and are never late. When the land in sown._

_Dragons hatched, Dragons grown. Dragons matched and Dragons known._

_It is known, Alagaësia- wide, that Dragon's eggs are Dragon's pride._

The elf children stopped humming and Rikku stepped forward.

She was dressed in a dress with a white top and a blue skirt decorated with pink flowers. She wore long white-to-pink sleeves. She had a yellow bow around her waist. She was holding a staff that had the same symbol as her opal necklace on the top. She then started to dance. Eridor was humming and then the elf children hummed as well. Rikku then sang as she danced.

_Honor those the dragons heed,_

_In thought and favor, world and deed._

_Worlds are lost or worlds are saved_

_from those dangers Dragon-braved_

The tune changed.

_Dragon's flight is Dragon's might._

_Dragon's quest shows you are grown, ready to go on your own._

_Dragon's dawn is before ours, when the skies were filled at all hours_

_Dragon's eye is sharper than steel. And with these eyes you catch your meal._

_Dragon's wings, La va na re, help my dragon fly to me._

_Dragon's blood is often spilt, for scales and nails, and other guilts._

_Dragon's sky is every sky, and there they fly till morning is nigh._

Saphira then started to lay and the humming stopped. Rikku started to sing softly

_My dear sonador._

_Sweetly you lye._

_Dream sweet dreams sonador,_

_Let bitter ones die._

_And my dear sonador,_

_I say to thee._

_Come to me, my sonador,_

_Dreamer of the sea._

_My heart aches, Sonador._

_I suffer without thee._

_My life is rougher._

_I get no tougher._

_Let me suffer no more._

_My dear sonador._

When the song ended three eggs lay next to Saphira. Eragon walked up to them and held them. He said "_Skulblaka, Skulblaka, haruth ,Skulblaka, wahn ono atg tuothced bi a eite ond_" over each of them. He set them down and in the light of the morning sun they saw a sky blue egg, a pure black egg, and a gold egg. The elves cheered. Arya went over to the eggs and whispered some words as she touched each eggs. "They are all female, except for the black. The dragons are saved!" she said. They cheered. A squeak rang through the air. And another. Arya turned. It came from the gold egg. She picked it up. Suddenly a crack appeared. And another. And another. All the cracks led up to the top. A piece wobbled , then fell off as a gold head popped out. The dragon squeaked. Arya touched the dragon gently, then screamed. Some elves ran forward to help Arya. "My arm…it's numb…" Arya said. After a while she stood up. She went forward and petted the hatchling. She whispered a loving word and some one asked "What are you going to name her, Arya?" Arya stood up and asked the hatchling "How do you like Loivissa?" The hatchling rubbed against Arya's hand. Arya laughed. "I guess that's a yes."


	3. The Truth

Eragon sat and realized that he would be the teacher of Arya. The perfect way to make her fall for him. Arya was playing with Loivissa and heard his thought. She immediately went to Islanzadí and requested Rikku to be her teacher. Rikku was called in and accepted. Rikku then left and ran into Eragon. Eragon then said to Rikku "Isn't strange that I shall teach Arya?" as Rikku brushed back her hair. "Well, actually no. I'm the teacher of Arya." Rikku said. Eragon gaped and then realized that fate had intervened and set him back in his plans. Yet another block was placed on the road. He walked off silently and asked Saphira if she wanted to fly. _Of course._ She said proudly. She left her bed and Eragon got the saddle. As soon as Saphira took off Rikku starting to talk to Arya. "Now, we all now your magic skills and your weapon skills are amazing, however you need to learn the secrets of the Riders. And your dragon needs to be taught. I shall tell you all I can about the Rider's secrets and Eridor will teach his daughter things she can understand. Now, let us begin." Rikku said. At the end of the day Loivissa padded up to Arya and squeaked. She flapped her wings and land gently on Arya's shoulder. "Have fun." Rikku said. Arya nodded and then she and Loivissa went away. Rikku sighed. She patted Eridor's shoulder and stroked the scales. A low grumble came from Eridor's throat. _That tickles._ Eridor said. Rikku smiled. She rubbed the warm membrane on Eridor's wings then said _I think…Let's sleep under the stars to-night._ Rikku said. Eridor smiled at Rikku, then lifted his wing. Rikku crawled under and curled up. _Good night, Friend of my heart._ Rikku yawned.

_Good night, little Starling._

In the morning Eridor softly nudged Rikku awake.

She got up slowly. It was a new day. She stared at Eridor's shining black scale. She thought of her father...she hated that she had lied to Eragon. To tell the truth, she had a crush on him. But she could never tell him the truth. She could never tell him that Galbatorix was her father.


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I am working on the sequel as fast as possible, but I am having problems naming it. Please tell in a review what you think the sequel should be called.  
**


End file.
